Jueta Hafwan
|image = Image:Jueta1a.jpg}} Jueta Hafwan is a Starfleet officer and the current Chief Medical Officer of the starship Discovery NX-06. Personality Jueta is a quick lively woman. Being half one of the oldest living races in space, She has a view of the federation few would share. She is well atoned to the universe and finds humans well suited to the role they have chosen. being half Vulcan she has seen and learned many a thing about space and a number of races. Her loving nature sometimes gets the better of her. Pon Farr is a fun time for her. she has non of the side affects but all the energy. She has found that she can objectively guess a persons needs and finds a way to supply it, especially in the bedroom. She has been a lover to many woman in her time and wilfully seeks to engage in new relationship when it presents itself. 'General Overview' Castarians were known in Romulan space to be peaceful and thoughtful, rarely driven to anger, an event that changed all that was the Romulan invasion. in Earth year 2019 the home-world was assaulted by two brigades of Romulan warriors. with little to no defences the Castarians fell within the afternoon. Her ancesters learned from nothing the desirer to be free and the need to fight. Jueta inherited a vast knowledge of medicine, combat triage and natural healing. She would be driven from her home-world and brought with her the desire to heal. Physical Description Jueta is a curvaceous beautiful, 42d/25/35. Her hair is long, between her shoulders. Her ears are mildly pointed. She has no markings or scars. History Jueta was born to a Vulcan relief worker and a Castarian combat scout. Vulcan involvement was non existent despite there knowledge of Romulan evil. Jueta was raised for the first seven years in underground bunkers and living in constant danger. It was at that time that a small Vulcan scout group entered the system. After a full three days the Romulans returned in force. In a pitched battle the Vulcans were able to evacuate 1225 people. Jueta and her family were among them. By 2122 her family was living on the planet of Remak in open space well clear of the Romulans and Klingons. She would work her way to Earth by 2130 and invest her time into the culture and meet a few new races she'd only heard of. Medical schools on Earth were well funded and redily open to and student. She would graduate and recieve her doctoral licence in 2139. She would take a post on Earths starbase one in 2143. She would find Earths starfleet to be very interesting and adventurous. She made many friends of the fleeters through her time. She was able to attend the launch of the Enterprise NX-01 in 2151 and was a fan of the design and concept. this would convince her to join Starfleet. Her extensive medical knowledge and experience gave her the pedigree to obtain and officers commission. She would enter the academy in 2152, graduated with honours in 2155. She would return to starbase one as an ensign and would serve through the signing of the federation charter. She would take the oath to serve the federation in Starfleet less than a month later. She would go to space aboard the destroyer Newcastle ''two months later, traveling at warp 2.5 the ship patrolled the lanes between Tellar and Earth. after 5 months she requested a posting to a deep space vessel, ''NX specifically. Category:Characters